Kat-zados
by EleNeko
Summary: Kat intenta ocultarlo, pero tiene corazón, cuerpo y ciertas necesidades. En plena revolución, ella misma está dudando y no sabe si podrá aguantar la excitación o acabará pecando con los hijos de Sparda.
1. Símbolos

"Vamos, Kat. Un par de símbolos más y has acabado."

Eso era lo que se repetía continuamente la morena desde el mismísimo momento que entró al local de striptease. Voluptuosas chicas e innumerables pervertidos, humanos en su mayoría, llenaban el local. Kat distinguía perfectamente tanto a ángeles como a demonios en la multitud e igualmente los ignoraba. Estaba entretenida buscando algún rincón oscuro sin ocupar para pintar la marca y marcharse, tarea que era de todo menos fácil, e intentaba evitar con la mirada a las parejas más acarameladas, pero eso ya era imposible. Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos con los de un hombre que, extasiado, siguió explorando cada centímetro de piel de su acompañante.

En ese momento ella pensó en Vergil. Un hombre tan inteligente y sexy como él hacía suspirar a muchas, pero él no parecía mostrarse interesado ni por hombres ni mujeres. Suspiró y se acercó rápidamente a un hueco aparentemente vacío. Hizo en dos movimientos el penúltimo dibujo y se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero alguien le impidió la salida.

-¡Dante!-se alarmó ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que sueles venir...

-Sí, no, no demasiado, es decir...¡No te importa!-dijo él azorado.- He venido porque tardabas mucho y estábamos... preocupados.

-¿Vergil estaba preocupado?-no pudo contener una pizca de emoción. Dante desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, sí... ¿Te falta mucho?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo necesito un lugar más en este local para poner el símbolo y nos vamos.

-Conozco un habitación que siempre está vacía. -Dante pareció querer retractarse de lo dicho, pero cerró la boca al ver que Kat estaba en su mundo y no le prestaba atención. Entonces comenzó a abrirse camino entre la gente, seguido de cerca por la morena.-¿Te dijo mi hermano para qué eran los símbolos?

-Creo...Creo que son un método de distracción.-respondió volviendo en sí- No sé de qué tipo.

Subieron unas escaleras y cruzaron un pasillo esquivando borrachos inconscientes, vómitos y algún tipo de sustancia viscosa no idetificable. Llegaron a una puerta sin número (básicamente porque había sido arrancado) y entraron en ella sin ninguna dificultad. Ésta no tenía ventanas, pero era tenuemente iluminada por un viejo cartel de neón torcido, enchufado en una esquina. Había un colchón , aunque podría decirse sorpresivamente que nuevo, cubierto de polvo en medio de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas y algunos ladrillos picudos sobresalían de ellas. Kat sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-Es perfecto.


	2. Encantamiento

La música del burdel se escuchaba como un murmullo lejano, aunque nítido. Kat sacó el bote de spray, lo agitó y comenzó a dibujar mientras Dante la observaba con nerviosismo. Se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y le echó otro vistazo a la habitación, deteniéndose durante unos instantes en el enorme colchón, cosa que le trajo algunos recuerdos un tanto perversos. Después se imaginó a Kat, ahí tumbada, desnuda, rogándole...

Dante negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Últimamente no paraban de rondarle ese tipo de ideas, le llenaban la cabeza y le aturdían durante horas y horas. Le gustaba Kat, por supuesto, pero como compañera y amiga. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano. Pero es que pensaba en su menuda figura, sus brillantes ojos, la suavidad de su piel, esos labios tan carnosos, el rubor de sus mejillas...

Tardó unos segundos el hijo de Sparda en darse cuenta de que Kat había acabado la marca y también lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. La música había dejado de sonar y todo estaba sumido en un silencio aterrador. De repente la música volvió a sonar, pero a un volumen tan alto, que retumbaba en las paredes y hacía que el suelo vibrara. Los dos jóvenes a duras penas aguantaban el equilibrio y por un momento Dante se preguntó si estaban en el limbo. Se escuchaban golpes, gritos, blasfemias, que se acercaban a la habitación. Dante sacó _Rebellion_ y se colocó delante de Kat dispuesto a protegerla. Se sentían como en un sueño y les costaba pensar.

-"Joder"-pensaba el Nefilim-"¡¿Qué coño me pasa?! Siento como si me hubiese metido de todo, me cuesta razonar y... y qué ajustados son los vaqueros de Kat, le sientan demasiado bien, debería ser un delito que los llevara..."

Apartó esos pensamientos de golpe y agarró fuertemente la espada al ver abrirse la puerta, preparado para atacar, pero lo que vió lo descolocó completamente. Entraron en la habitación una mujer con vistosas alas, demoníacas y visibles, y un demonio que al que tampoco parecía importarle mostrar su verdadera forma. Se revolcaban violentamente y ciegos de lujuria, sin parar el acto y echándose en el colchón donde siguieron haciéndolo de forma salvaje sin siquiera advertir la presencia de Kat y Dante. Ellos, atónitos, salieron corriendo al pasillo, donde el panorama no era muy distinto. Por todas partes parejas, trios,...Humanos, ángeles y demonios revolcándose como animales. Ninguno hacía otra cosa, ninguno estaba solo. Era como si hubiesen sido hechizados, nada importaba más en ese momento que el sexo, pero los dos jóvenes corrían intentando huir del posible contagio.

Al fin dejaron de correr cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del encantamiento. La médium suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo agotada. El corazón le iba a mil. El chico por su parte se apoyó en la pared, pero se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta también sentarse en el suelo. Kat ni siquiera miraba a Dante, por pura vergüenza. ¿Por qué Vergil no le había avisado del fin de los símbolos? Cierto que el ataque iba a durar un par de horas y que los demonios debían estar ocupados para no darse cuenta del problema, pero... ¿Era esa orgía necesaria?


	3. Pensamientos

Vergil bebía tranquilamente un café cuando su hermano irrumpió enfadado en la estancia seguido de Kat. Él sonrió al verlos, dejó la humeante taza sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ellos. Los dos jóvenes que acababan de aparecer le recriminaron a gritos su reciente acción y le empezaron a pedir explicaciones.

-¡Ha salido a la perfección!-les interrumpió él emocionado- Sabía que no resistirían el hechizo, una distracción magnífica, y seguramente ni la recuerden.

-Pero Vergil, si era tan perfecta, ¿por qué Dante y yo nos sentimos tan...influídos?

-Sencillo: Afecta a todos los que tienen contacto con el Limbo.-respondió, aún excitado-Hicísteis bien en salir de ahí tan rápido.

-¿Y los humanos?-preguntó Dante- Ellos no tienen contacto con él y ahí estaban, ¡follando como conejos!

-Los humanos son débiles, hermano.-contestó Vergil- Caen ante cualquier instinto carnal.

Dante tan sólo desvió la mirada, tan avergonzado como contrariado.

Kat esperó a que Dante desapareciera por la puerta para volver a levantar la mirada. Se sentó en una de las muchas cajas amontonadas que llenaban el húmedo y oscuro garaje y esperó, como siempre, pendiente de cualquier petición de Vergil. Al ver que él no decía nada, se dedicó simplemente a observarlo. Se movía de un lado a otro revisando pantallas, leyendo papeles, rebuscando en las cajas. Había dejado su túnica y su sombrero colgados de un perchero torcido, y la camiseta que llevaba remarcaba la perfección de su torso. Kat, con mucho esfuerzo, desvió sus ojos a uno de los paneles que decoraban la pared. Pensó en cómo había llegado a todo aquello, lo que había sufrido, lo que le quedaba por sufrir. Demonios burlones, sedientos de sangre, personas completamente controladas. Pero eso ya de poco importaba. Vergil cuidaba de ella. Dante cuidaba de ella.

Que la protegían era un hecho.


	4. Cacería

Gracias a las personas que queréis que continúe, aún siendo poca gente me anima que os guste lo que escribo, de verdad :)

**Especial gracias a Sefiroth Bright, fan de Germán Garmendia, ¿eh? ;) **

¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba, el que le hubiesen tendido una trampa de ese calibre o el simple hecho de que él caía a menudo en aquél "instinto carnal"? Tal vez a Dante aquello no le importase, era una completa estupidez. Sin embargo, ¿qué pensaría Kat? Era obvio que ella sentía algo por Vergil, y aquella situación no había tenido que mejorar para nada las opciones de Dante con ella. Decididamente eso era lo que había provocado ese deseo en el chico de meterse en una pelea.

Caminó sin rumbo, aparentemente despistado, pero realmente buscaba cuidadosamente una presa que pudiera saciar su furia e incluso que le arrastrase al limbo, donde podía derramar toda la sangre demoníaca que quisiera. Pensó incluso en ir directamente a por Mundus, pero rápidamente cambió de idea. Bob Barbas aún debía ser aniquilado…

Al estar dándole vueltas al asunto, no se fijó por dónde iba y chocó fuertemente con alguien. Se contuvo las ganas de maldecir y miró de arriba abajo a la voluptuosa rubia con la que acababa de tropezar-¡Joder!

Ella mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia y se apartó con un gesto el pelo de la cara.- No es propio de los de tu especie decir blasfemias, chico.

¡Un demonio! ¿Como no lo había notado antes?

-Precisamente te estaba buscando, hijo de Sparda, pero eras difícil de encontrar. Pero ha sido dejar de preocuparme y has sido tú el que ha ido directo a mis pechos.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Dante intentando parecer brusco, pero su mirada no paraba de pasearse por el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia, que llevaba un elegante traje de cuero.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa. Lo había conseguido.

-Trish -dijo-Me llamo Trish, y necesito tu ayuda, cazador de demonios.

/

Kat sintió un leve escalofrío. Miró hacia los lados, pero sólo se encontraba Vergil revisando unas capetas. Se levantó de un salto y salió de la estancia buscando al otro Nefilim con la mirada. Al no encontrarle, corrió fuera en su busca. Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	5. Gozo

**Antes de nada, gracias a los que leéis esta historia, de verdad, no sé si la seguiría escribiendo si nadie la leyese, JAJAJJA**

** Pero tengo que avisaros: Algunos capítulos (por ejemplo, este) contienen LEMON, o alto contenido pornográfico o como queráis decirlo. Sois libres de saltarlo. Un saludo :)**

Vergil lanzó una mirada a donde momentos antes estaba sentada Kat. Suspiró. Era evidente que su hermano y ella se estaban acercando. Demasiado. Definitivamente demasiado. Y aquello podía desviar a Dante de la misión. Trabajo y dedicación tirados por la borda por lo que podría ser un polvo de una noche. Eso era algo que Vergil no iba a permitir...

-¡Dante!-gritaba Kat mientras corría por los callejones. La gente le miraba extrañada, pero eso ya era algo normal para ella. ¿Dónde podía estar Dante? Si pudiese entrar en el limbo, sería mucho más sencillo, pero, ¿por qué no mirar en el club donde estuvieron horas antes? Seguro que ya les había echado mano a unos cuentos cubatas.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-.

El hijo de Sparda volvió a repasar a la hermosa rubia antes de dar una afirmativa. Se le hacía la boca agua, pero era un demonio y no debía bajar la guardia. Ella le empezó a rellenar una copa con un vino rosado. -Trish...¿Cierto? Decías que necesitabas mi ayuda, pero debes saber que no suelo hacer tratos con demonios por muy apetecibles que sean.

La mujer sonrió, bebió de su copa y se lamió los labios. Dante siguió sin vergüenza el recorrido de una gota rebelde, bajando por la barbilla, pasando por su cuello y desapareciendo en su escote. Cogió su copa.

-Así es.-dijo ella-Necesito que acabes con unos indeseables antes de que te encargues de los estúpidos de Mundus y su putita. Te pagaré una buena suma y te ayudaré en el limbo cuando lo desees.

El chico se había bebido de un trago su copa.

-¿Cuál es el "pero"? ¿Tanto por acabar por una panda de imbéciles que te están molestando? Disculpa si me cuesta creerlo...¿Puedo tomar más?

Trish cogió de nuevo la botella mientras respondía con tranquilidad al Nefilim.-No hay "pero" que te concierna, Dante. No debes temer nada, aunque tu desconfianza es bastante inteligente por tu parte. La mayor parte de mis conocidos te quieren muerto, ya sabes.

-Eso no me importa, es mi pan de cada día, aunque no me paguen y más bien sea por supervivencia.

-¿No echas de menos algo de normalidad?

-¿Como qué? No es normal en mi vida estar en una habitación elegante, con una demonio demasiado atractiva para lo que es y...

Dante se quedó callado. Trish se había sentado a su lado en el sofá y estaba muy cerca. Se sentía mareado, debía ser un alcohol muy fuerte. Sólo miraba sus perfectos labios, de un rojo sangre que incitaba a morderlos. Ella lo agarro de su chaqueta y acabó con esa pequeña distancia. Empezaron a besarse con deseo. Poco a poco Dante se fue colocando encima de ella en el moderno pero pequeño sofá, sin separarse ni un segundo. La rubia le deslizó con elegancia tanto la cazadora como la camiseta del chico y aún con esos movimientos se deshizo de su corsé negro. Por su parte, el castaño tenía calor, mucho calor, y se quitó casi tropezando los vaqueros. Ya casi desnudos, sólo separados por una fina tela que aún llevaba ella, se separaron para coger aire. Se miraron a los ojos, que brillaban de lujuria. Dante arrancó la tela y se colocó dispuesto a penetrarla, pero ella lo paró. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y, mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos, fue bajando hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo lamió lentamente, con vicio, lo recorrió con la lengua cuan largo era, para después introducirlo completamente en su boca. Dante gozaba cada succión de ella, cada roce de su lengua, deseaba que no acabara. Entonces ella paró. El nefilim decidió que era el momento de demostrarle cómo se había ganado esa increíble fama entre las mujeres, que obviamente no era por su caballerosidad. Lo hacía rápido, sin parar ni un instante, y los gemidos de ella iban subiendo de tono. A punto estaba de llegar al clímax cuando vio quién acababa de abrir la puerta y los miraba horrorizada. Kat debía estar exhausta de correr buscando al chico, pero dio media vuelta inmediatamente.

Dante simplemente paró.


End file.
